I że cię nie opuszczę
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Narzeczony Caroline – Kol – ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczyna jest w ciąży i wie, że nie chce, aby jej dziecko miało cokolwiek wspólnego z rodziną Kola. Jednak starszy brat mężczyzny – Niklaus – zaczyna interesować się nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem.
1. Prolog

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Inspiracją do napisania tego opowiadania jest książka „Zmienne losy Leonie" Charlotte Lamb. Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do treści tej książki.  
Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Narzeczony Caroline – Kol – ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczyna jest w ciąży i wie, że nie chce, aby jej dziecko miało cokolwiek wspólnego z rodziną Kola. Jednak starszy brat mężczyzny – Niklaus – zaczyna interesować się nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem. _

* * *

Caroline wpatrywała się w opuszczaną do dołu trumnę. Było październikowe popołudnie, lekko kropił deszcz i wiatr niespokojnie szumiał w koronach drzew.

Dziewczyna szczelniej zakryła się czarnym płaszczem, ale nie dlatego, że było jej zimno.

Chciała ukryć swój brzuch.

Była w 4 miesiącu ciąży, i choć zawsze była szczupła, to teraz wyraźnie na jej brzuchu rysowało się coraz większe zaokrąglenie.

Caroline niespokojnie spojrzała na stojącą naprzeciwko rodzinę Mikaelson. Ester i Rebekah głośno płakały, Elijah i Finn bez wyrazu wpatrywali się w opuszczaną właśnie trumnę, a Niklaus ze złością spoglądał na mnie.

Wiedziałam, że obwiniają mnie o śmierć Kola. W dniu, w którym zginął, śpieszył się do mnie. Dokładnie 3 dni temu były moje urodziny, i byłam na niego wściekła, że znów pracuje do późna. Gdybym na niego nie krzyczała, może by się tak nie śpieszył i prawdopodobnie by żył.

_Zabiłam go, _powiedziałam do siebie w myślach, a z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Elena, która stała tuż za mną, delikatnie pogładziła mnie po ramieniu.

Miałam tylko ją. Moi rodzice zginęli, gdy miałam 15 lat, moja starsza siostra Bonnie wyszła za mąż i wyjechała z kraju, teraz Kol także nie żyje.

Elena to jedyna osoba, która mi pozostała.

I dziecko.

Jedyne co mi pozostało po moim narzeczonym.

Kilkanaście minut później ceremonia się zakończyła i do rodziny Kola zaczęli podchodzić ludzie, aby złożyć kondolencje.

Do mnie nie podszedł nikt.

Pociągnęłam Elene delikatnie za rękaw i obie skierowałyśmy się w stronę jej samochodu.

-Caroline! – usłyszałam jak ktoś mnie woła, więc odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Niklausa Mikaelsona.

-Zaczekam w samochodzie – powiedziała cicho Elena i zostawiła mnie sam na sam z bratem Kola.

Podszedł do mnie i chwilę spoglądał na mnie bez żadnego słowa. Ja nie miałam mu nic do powiedzenia.

-Pomyślałem, że musimy porozmawiać.. – zaczął, ale brutalnie mu przerwałam.

-O czym? Ja nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia. – Prawie krzyczałam. – Nic od was nie chce, więc możecie dać mi spokój. – Po czym chciałam odejść, ale Niklaus mi nie pozwolił. Złapał mnie za ramię i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie.

-Jesteś w ciąży – powiedział cicho, ale donośnie. – Z moim bratem. Wierz mi, mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Caroline szarpnęła swoją ręką, dając do zrozumienia mężczyźnie, że ma ją puścić.

-Nic od was nie chcę, jasne? Po prostu dajcie mi spokój – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i ruszyła w stronę samochodu Eleny.

Niklaus stał bez słowa i wpatrywał się w odjeżdżający samochód.

Ta kobieta nosi w sobie dziecko jego młodszego brata. Nie pozwoli, aby dziecko Kola nie poznało jego rodziny.

* * *

-Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? – zapytała delikatnie Elena, pomagając pakować rzeczy Caroline do kolejnych pudeł.

Dziewczyna złożyła kolejną bluzkę i wsadziła ją do walizki.

-Tak, jestem pewna – odpowiedziała cicho – mam za dużo wspomnień związanych z tym domem. Mieszkaliśmy tu z Kolem przez prawie 3 lata, a teraz? Kiedy go już nie ma, po prostu nie mogę…

Przyjaciółka spojrzała na Caroline ze smutkiem. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak ciężko jej będzie samej wychowywać dziecko, bez ojca, bez żadnej rodziny.

-Poza tym, ten dom jest dla mnie za duży. Co my we dwoje mielibyśmy tu robić? – zapytała dziewczyna delikatnie głaszcząc swój brzuch.

-To gdzie jest to mieszkanie, które wynajęłaś? – zapytała Elena uśmiechając się. Minął już miesiąc od śmierci Kola, i jej najlepsza przyjaciółka zaczynała zamieniać rozpacz przelewaną nad zmarłym narzeczonym na ogromną miłość przelewaną na dziecko.

-Na West St. Zaraz przy parku Battery – odpowiedziała Caroline uśmiechając się. – Znalazłam mały domek, w cichej okolicy.

-Zazdroszczę ci – odpowiedziała Elena. – Życie w centrum Nowego Yorku jest naprawdę męczące.

Caroline także się uśmiechnęła i wróciła do pakowania swoich rzeczy. Musiała zacząć żyć na nowo. Nie mogła usiąść i się załamać po śmierci Kola. Nosiła jego dziecko, więc musiała wziąć się w garść.

* * *

_2 tygodnie później…_

Caroline kończyła właśnie sprzątać swoje nowe mieszkanie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Ściągnęła rękawiczki i poszła otworzyć, zastanawiając się kto to może być.

Przekręciła klucz w zamku i naciskając na klamkę uchyliła drzwi.

Zobaczyła ostatnią osobę, którą chciałaby teraz widzieć.

Niklausa.

-Tak? – zapytała, starając się zachować spokój.

-Przyszedłem porozmawiać o dziecku..

* * *

Oto nowe opowiadanie o Klaroline :)  
Jakoś tak mnie naszło i postanowiłam napisać, na początek krótki prolog, jeśli się wam spodoba to będę kontynuować.

Zapraszam do czytania i będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze, rady itp. :)

Pozdrawiam :)


	2. Chapter 1

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Inspiracją do napisania tego opowiadania jest książka „Zmienne losy Leonie" Charlotte Lamb. Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do treści tej książki.  
Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Narzeczony Caroline – Kol – ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczyna jest w ciąży i wie, że nie chce, aby jej dziecko miało cokolwiek wspólnego z rodziną Kola. Jednak starszy brat mężczyzny – Niklaus – zaczyna interesować się nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem. _

* * *

Za oknem padał deszcz. Krople wody uderzały o szybę okna, znajdującego się na poddaszu. W pokoju Caroline. Dziewczyna obróciła się na drugi bok już setny raz tej nocy. Nie mogła spać.

Jej myśli zajęte były popołudniową rozmową z Niklausem. To co powiedział wywołało prawdziwą burzę myśli w jej głowie. Wspomnienie ich spotkania wracało jak bumerang.

_-Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała dziewczyna nalewając wody do czajnika. _

_-Kawy – odpowiedział Klaus, siadając na krześle w takim miejscu, aby znajdować się naprzeciwko Caroline – jak się czujesz? – zapytał patrząc teraz na jej brzuch, wyraźnie rysujący się pod luźną koszulką. _

_-Dobrze – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. Może i fizycznie czuła się dobrze, ale psychicznie czuła, że za chwilę rozpadnie się na milion drobnych kawałków. Od śmierci Kola czuła, że jest sama. Oczywiście Elena była przy niej, gdy Caroline jej potrzebowała, ale przecież ona także miała swoje życie, pracę i znajomych. Zaczęła niedawno spotykać się z Damonem, więc nie miała już tyle czasu dla przyjaciółki. _

_I blondynka nie miała prawa jej o to obwiniać. Sama chciała być z Kolem bez przerwy. Choć mężczyzna był czasem denerwujący, poprzez swoje niezbyt poważne podejście do życia, to i tak z całego serca go kochała._

_-Caroline, posłuchaj… - powiedział Niklaus, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała._

_-Nie, to ty posłuchaj – blondynka była zdenerwowana.- Widzę cię 3 raz w całym moim życiu. A ty przychodzisz do mojego domu, bez uprzedzenia i chcesz rozmawiać o moim dziecku?_

_-I o dziecku mojego brata, nie zapominaj o tym. _

_Caroline potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem._

_-To, że Kol był twoim bratem, nie daje ci żadnego prawa do tego dziecka. – Dziewczyna już krzyczała – ty i twoja rodzina możecie zostawić mnie w spokoju! _

_Klaus spokojnie wstał, obszedł stół i stanął naprzeciwko Caroline. _

_-Dlaczego jesteś tak wrogo nastawiona do mojej rodziny? – zapytał cicho. – Kol ci nie przeszkadzał. _

_-To wy mnie nie lubicie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna nie patrząc na swojego rozmówce. – Kol nigdy o was nie mówił. Nie chciał bym się z wami spotykała – przerwała, widząc jak mężczyzna zaciska usta – twierdził, że nie chcecie mnie w swojej rodzinie._

_Klaus odszedł od Caroline na kilka metrów i potarł dłonią swoje krótkie, lekko kręcone, ciemnoblond włosy. Jak jego brat mógł tak mówić? Dobrze wiedział, że jedyna osoba, która mogłaby skrytykować dziewczynę już dawno nie żyje. _

_Mikael. _

_-Kol nie miał racji – wyszeptał cicho, stojąc bokiem do blondynki. – Może i nasza rodzina nie jest w najlepszych stosunkach, ale kochamy się mimo wszystko. I wszyscy akceptowaliśmy wybór mojego brata. Esther nawet twierdziła, że pasujecie do siebie. _

_Caroline spojrzała na mężczyznę pytającym wzrokiem. Nie ufała mu. Skoro jego rodzina nie miała nic przeciwko jej związkowi z Kolem, dlaczego on twierdził inaczej? _

_-Nie ufam ci. Kol by mnie nigdy nie okłamał. Zresztą, nie miał ku temu powodu – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna – myślę, że nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać. _

_-Nie masz racji, droga Caroline. _

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na Klausa i już chciała powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszedł, gdy ten zaczął:_

_-Jestem prawnikiem. Więc jeśli chcesz robić problemy, i utrudnić mojej rodzinie spotykanie się z dzieckiem, albo nie zgodzisz się przyjąć majątku po Kolu, to spotkamy się w sądzie. _

_Caroline otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. _

_-Co?! – zdołała z siebie wydusić. – Nie masz prawa! Wchodzisz do mojego domu i mówisz mi co mam robić! Postradałeś rozum?!_

_-Uspokój się – odpowiedział Klaus – w ciąży nie wolno ci się denerwować._

_-Jak mam się nie denerwować? – krzyknęła dziewczyna. _

_Odwróciła się do blatu i sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą. Ręce trzęsły się jej ze zdenerwowania, tak, że nie mogła utrzymać nawet szklanki. Kiedy poczuła, że Klaus podchodzi do niej, odwróciła się gwałtownie, a z ręki wypadła jej szklanka. _

_W całkowitej ciszy, dźwięk rozbitego szkła wydawał się być niemiłosiernym hukiem. Z oczu Caroline poleciało kilka łez. Zmęczenie, strata, hormony. To wszystko spowodowało, że nie wytrzymała i wybuchła. Ostatni raz płakała na pogrzebie Kola. _

_-Caroline… - wyszeptał Klaus. _

_-Nie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna – po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, jasne? _

_Mężczyzna chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, przekonać ją jakoś, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Wiedział, że nie trafi do niej w ten sposób, więc postanowił zaryzykować. _

_-A więc zobaczymy się w sądzie – odpowiedział – w ciągu kilku dni dostaniesz powiadomienie. _

_Caroline już chciała krzyknąć, ale Klaus wyszedł z domu, nie żegnając się nawet. _

Deszcz wciąż nie przestawał padać, co mocno denerwowało już dziewczynę. Postanowiła zejść do kuchni i napić się czegoś ciepłego.

Na zegarku widniała godzina 01:49. _O Boże, _pomyślała dziewczyna. Była zła i zmęczona. A za kilka dni będzie musiała zmierzyć się z całą rodziną Mikaelsonów.

* * *

-Że co? – zapytała Elena mając usta pełne czekoladowego ciasta, które dzisiejszego ranka upiekła Caroline.

-Mówię poważnie. Przyszedł tutaj i zaczął mówić, że mam pozwolić jego rodzinie na wizyty z dzieckiem, bo inaczej sprawa trafi do sądu – dziewczyna westchnęła głośno – a gdy zaczęłam krzyczeć, że postradał zmysły, to powiedział, że widzimy się w sądzie i wyszedł.

Brunetka potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie znała rodziny Kola, ale z opowieści Caroline nie miała o nich najlepszego zdania.

-Nie martw się. To twoje dziecko, oni nie mają do niego żadnego prawa – pocieszająco powiedziała Elena. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się smutno i zapytała:

-A co u ciebie? Jak randka z Damonem? – na wspomnienie tego imienia, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się – teraz to już się nie wymigasz. Mów!

Przyjaciółki rozmawiały jeszcze długi czas o wczorajszej randce. Elena opowiadała o świetnej kolacji, spacerze po Nowym Jorku i ich pierwszy pocałunek.

Caroline uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Cieszyła się szczęściem przyjaciółki, ale z drugiej strony było jej trochę przykro. Ona dopiero co straciła narzeczonego, spodziewa się jego dziecka, ale została tak naprawdę sama.

Może to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale blondynka także chciałaby kogoś poznać. Kiedy jej dziecko dorośnie, jedynym jej zajęciem będzie praca w szpitalu i opieka nad dzieckiem. Nie chce by jej dziecko nie miało ojca, nie zasłużyło sobie na to.

Elena wciąż opowiadała o randce, gdy zadzwonił jej telefon.

-To Damon – powiedziała – wybacz na chwilę.

Caroline pokiwała głową i wróciła do jedzenia ciasta czekoladowego. Słyszała dobiegający z salonu śmiech przyjaciółki.

Po chwili usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, więc wstała i poszła je otworzyć.

Przed jej domem stał wysoki mężczyzna, w czarnym, idealnie skrojonym garniturze. Dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach spodni, ale nie wyglądało to lekceważąco, a wręcz odwrotnie.

Gdy ujrzał dziewczynę, wyciągnął z kieszeni ręce i podszedł do niej bliżej. Jedną rękę wyciągnął w jej stronę, pragnąc się przywitać.

-Dzień dobry. Jestem Elijah Mikaelson. Brat Kola – Caroline poczuła jak zalewa ją fala gniewu. _Następny, _pomyślała.

Mało jej było rozmów z Niklausem, to teraz jeszcze cała rodzina będzie ją nachodzić w jej własnym domu.

-Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać o dziecku, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – powiedziała szybko i już miała zamykać mu przed nosem drzwi, gdy usłyszała:

-Chciałem przeprosić.

Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Przeprosić? Po raz pierwszy ktokolwiek z rodziny Kola nie rozmawiał z nią, aby ją upokorzyć, obrazić albo szantażować.

-Za co? – zapytała cicho – Rozmawialiśmy raz w życiu.

-Za Niklusa – odpowiedział – możemy porozmawiać?

Caroline wpuściła mężczyznę do domu. Elena siedziała z filiżanką kawy w salonie, a kiedy Elijah wszedł, brunetka lekko oszołomiona wstała.

Uścisnęli sobie lekko ręce i blondynka zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka lekko się rumieni.

_O Boże, on się jej podoba. _

-Zrobię kawę – powiedziała głośno dziewczyna i wyszła do kuchni. Elena i Elijah nawet na nią nie spojrzeli, zbyt zajęci witaniem się.

Po około godzinie Caroline i Elijah doszli do porozumienia. Mężczyzna nie naciskał, był miły i szczery. Umówili się, że dziewczyna spotka się z resztą rodziny, gdy już dziecko się urodzi, i pozwoli, aby rodzina Mikaelsonów mogła widywać dziecko co najmniej dwa razy w miesiącu.

Poza tym, Elijah upierał się, aby dziewczyna przyjęła połowę majątku, który Kol zostawił Niklausowi. Uważał, że skoro Caroline nie chce całości, to niech chociaż przyjmie połowę dla dziecka.

Blondynka smutno pokiwała głową na warunki mężczyzny. Sam powiedział, że jego brat nie odpuści, więc w jej interesie jest to, aby nie musieć załatwiać tego w sądzie.

* * *

Wieczorem Caroline piła herbatę i zalegała przed telewizorem. Elijah wyszedł przed kilkoma godzinami, a Elena niecałą godzinę temu.

Przyjaciółka wypytywała blondynkę o rodzinę Mikaelsonów, widocznie okazując zainteresowanie dla najstarszego z braci. Lecz kiedy Caroline zapytała czy mężczyzna jej się spodobał, ta stanowczo zaprzeczyła.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie popijając herbatę. Przeglądała właśnie kalendarz, w którym miała zapisane ważne rzeczy do załatwienia.

Jutro miała wizytę u lekarza. Wciąż się uśmiechając pogładziła swój brzuch. Cieszyła się, że ma małą cząstkę Kola, która jej zawsze będzie o nim przypominać.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk jej telefonu komórkowego. Sięgnęła po niego i zobaczyła numer Klausa.

-Tak? – zapytała cicho.

-Dobry wieczór, Caroline – odpowiedział mężczyzna – miałem nadzieję, że moglibyśmy jutro się spotkać na jakiś obiad, porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę. Bała się kolejnej kłótni, zwłaszcza po tym jak doszła z Elijah do porozumienia.

-Jutro nie mogę, przykro mi – powiedziała blondynka, i szybko dopowiedziała – mam wizytę u lekarza.

-Więc może pojutrze? – usłyszała głos Niklausa – zależy mi na tej rozmowie.

Caroline przytaknęła. Co jej zresztą zależy, skoro i tak za kilka miesięcy miała zobaczyć całą rodzinę.

-Dziękuje – powiedział Klaus – zadzwonię jeszcze jutro, dobranoc, Caroline – po czym rozłączył się.

Dziewczyna wcisnęła czerwony przycisk i odłożyła telefon. Wzięła łyk herbaty, po czym upadła na poduszki. Rozmyślając o całym swoim życiu, o tym co ją czeka, jakie wyzwania świat przed nią jeszcze postawi, odpłynęła w sen.

* * *

Hey ;)  
Ogromnie dziękuje za Wasze komentarze pod prologiem, cieszę się, że Wam się podoba.  
Rozdział 1 jest także krótki, nudnawy, ale muszę jakiś wstęp zrobić.  
W kolejnym rozdziale będzie już dużo więcej interakcji pomiędzy Klausem i Caroline, poznacie jej punkt widzenia na mężczyznę, na całą jego rodzinę, a także (prawdopodobnie) historia będzie już pokazana po tym, jak Caro urodzi dziecko; zobaczycie dramatyczną sytuację w jakiej znajdzie się Klaus!

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania : )  
Do następnego!

Ps. Przepraszam za błędy!


	3. Chapter 3

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Inspiracją do napisania tego opowiadania jest książka „Zmienne losy Leonie" Charlotte Lamb. Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do treści tej książki.  
Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Narzeczony Caroline – Kol – ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczyna jest w ciąży i wie, że nie chce, aby jej dziecko miało cokolwiek wspólnego z rodziną Kola. Jednak starszy brat mężczyzny – Niklaus – zaczyna interesować się nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem. _

* * *

-Elijah nigdy się tak nie zachowywał – powiedziała Rebekah śmiejąc się, co trochę zawstydziło Elenę. W końcu rozmowa trzech dziewczyn dotyczyła właśnie brunetki i najstarszego brata Kola.

-Dziewczyny przestańcie.. Jesteśmy tylko znajomymi – odpowiedziała cicho Elena.

-Tak na pewno… - wyszeptała Caroline i zaśmiała się.

Dziewczyny zaczęły się razem spotykać jakieś kilka tygodni temu. Rebekah, siostra Kola, była naprawdę przyjemną dziewczyną. Studiowała właśnie na ostatnim roku socjologii. Jakiś czas temu przyszła do blondynki aby się poznać. Po kilku wypitych razem kawach zaczęły się regularnie spotykać i wraz z Eleną, można było powiedzieć, że są przyjaciółkami.

Teraz omawiały „związek" Eleny i Elijah. Ta dwójka spotkała się jakiś czas temu u Caroline i od tej pory ciągle o siebie wypytują. I choć wszyscy namawiają ich, aby się umówili, to oni twierdzą, że niczego do siebie nie czują.

-Nic poważnego nas nie łączy, po prostu go polubiłam i chcę wiedzieć co u niego słychać – powiedziała Elena wciąż się czerwieniąc.

-To idźcie na przyjacielską kawę! – krzyknęła Rebekah widocznie zniecierpliwiona upartością brunetki.

Caroline zaśmiała się i otworzyła, o zgrozo, 3 paczkę chipsów tego dnia. A była dopiero godzina 12. Niestety 6 miesiąc ciąży dawał o sobie poważnie znać, i dziewczyna czuła, że przez chęć jedzenia wszystkiego co znajduje się w jej domu, prawdopodobnie do końca ciąży będzie już małym słoniem.

-A co z Niklausem? – to pytanie, zadane przez siostrę Kola, wyrwało ją z rozmyślań.

-Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

-Pytałam o Niklausa – powtórzyła Rebekah – mieliście się chyba spotkać?

-Tak – wyszeptała Caroline – spotykamy się dzisiaj. Nie pytaj.

Blondynka denerwowała się tym od samego rana. Wiedziała jak to będzie wyglądać, on postawi jej jakieś idiotyczne warunki, ona wyzwie go od idiotów, zaczną się kłócić, Klaus wyjdzie zdenerwowany i za jakiś czas znów będzie drążył ten sam temat.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego on cię tak denerwuje? –zapytała Elena popijając kawę. Gdy zobaczyła pytający wzrok przyjaciółki dodała – jest nieziemsko przystojny i ten akcent. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest taki wredny.

Na te słowa Rebekah wybuchła głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Brunetka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

-Naprawdę nie znasz Nika – odpowiedziała, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu. Caroline nie było do śmiechu, w końcu to ją wciąż zadręczał – może i mój brat jest przystojny, ale jest chamem. Myśli, że może mieć wszystko za pieniądze – po chwili namysłu dodała – i to dostaje. Ale to nie znaczy, że to jest ok!

Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przez myśli Caroline przebiegało teraz tysiące wizji, jak Klaus odbiera jej dziecko.

-Źle to zabrzmiało, przepraszam – powiedziała cicho siostra Kola – Caroline, wszystko ok?

-Tak, ja.. – dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała co mówić – dlaczego mu tak zależy na tym dziecku?

Rebekah chwilę myślała jak dobrze ująć w słowa to, co chciała powiedzieć.

-Po śmierci naszego ojca i młodszego brata Henrika, moja mama wpadła w depresję. Nik i Elijah próbowali wszystkiego, aby jakoś jej pomóc, ale ona ciągle mówiła, że teraz nasza rodzina jest mniejsza, że oni mogliby sobie już kogoś znaleźć, założyć rodzinę – dziewczyna zrobiła chwilę przerwy po czym kontynuowała – kiedy mama dowiedziała się, że Kol jest zaręczony, to mocno się zdziwiła. Wiedziała jaki był niedojrzały i bała się, że on po jakimś czasie cię zostawi.

Caroline cały czas była pewna, że matka Kola jej nie lubi. Okazało się jednak, że bała się po prostu, że mężczyzna się nią znudzi.

-Po śmierci Kola było jeszcze gorzej – dodała blondynka – ale gdy dowiedziała się o dziecku, nie mogła przestań o nim mówić. Dlatego Nik to robi. Próbuje ją uszczęśliwić.

-Już mówiłam twojej matce, że będzie mogła widywać się z dzieckiem, kiedy tylko będzie chciała – powiedziała Caroline. Ona też była nieszczęśliwa, i jakoś nikt nie myślał o tym, czego ona chce.

-Tak wiem, ale ona marzy, żeby to dziecko było naprawdę częścią naszej rodziny…

Blondynka spojrzała na dziewczynę pytająco.

-Przecież Kol nie żyje, jak niby miałoby się to stać?

Elena spoglądała teraz między dwie przyjaciółki. Rebekah ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, próbująca coś zrobić ze swoimi rękoma i widocznie zdenerwowana Caroline, nie mogąca domyślić się o co chodzi.

-Rebekah? – zaczęła Caroline, ale ta szybko jej przerwała.

-Muszę już iść, Nik z tobą porozmawia – powiedziała po czym szybko wstała, ucałowała dziewczyny w policzki i skierowała się do wyjścia.

-Rebekah! – krzyknęła za dziewczyną blondynka, ale ta znikła już w drzwiach.

Caroline spojrzała na Elenę niespokojnie. Mogła się tylko spodziewać, że Klaus Mikaelson da jej dziś nieźle popalić.

* * *

Caroline siedziała już jakieś 20 minut w kawiarni czekając na Klausa. Mimo iż zawiadomił ją, że się spóźni, ta była mocno zniecierpliwiona. Nienawidziła jak ktoś się spóźniał. Sama zawsze przychodziła wcześniej na spotkanie.

Kiedy dziewczyna rozmyślała jakich wyzwisk użyć na Klausie, ktoś przysiadł się do jej stolika.

Mężczyzna był młody, niezbyt wysoki, ale dobrze zbudowany. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, krótko ścięte. Ubrany był w jeansowe spodnie i luźną kolorową koszulkę. Mógł mieć nie więcej niż 25 lat.

Był ładnie opalony, blondynka mogła stwierdzić, że jest nawet przystojny, ale za bardzo przypominał jej Kola. Chłopak wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dziewczynę, po czym odezwał się:

-Cześć śliczna – Caroline przewróciła oczami – jak masz na imię?

-Caroline – odpowiedziała blondynka nie mając ochoty rozmawiać, postanowiła więc odpowiadać zdawkowo i nawet nie pytać go o imię.

-Jestem Mark, miło mi cię poznać – chłopak uśmiechał się, próbując zainteresować dziewczynę swoją osobą. Caroline jednak nie wiedziała co ma mówić. Nie chciała.

Z drugiej strony ulicy, całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się Klaus. Był lekko rozbawiony, choć z drugiej strony denerwowało go to, że chłopak zaczepia dziewczynę noszącą dziecko jego brata. Zauważył, że blondynka wyjątkowo niechętnie rozmawia z nieznajomym, postanowił więc interweniować.

Spokojnie podszedł do stolika, przy którym znajdowała się Caroline.

-Klaus.. – wyszeptała dziewczyna zaskoczona. Mężczyzna długo nie zastanawiając się pochylił się nad nią, objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w usta. Delikatnie i krótko, ale blondynka mogła poczuć jak dreszcz przeszywa całe jej ciało.

Może i Mikaelson był chamem i myślał, że może wszystko, ale wiedział co zrobić by zadowolić dziewczynę. Delikatne muśnięcie ustami spowodowało obudzenie w dziewczynie nowych pragnień. W końcu już prawie pół roku nie była z żadnym mężczyzną.

-Witaj kochanie – powiedział z twarzą tuż przy jej, ale wystarczająco głośno by Mark mógł go usłyszeć. Klaus wyprostował się, patrząc teraz prosto na chłopaka siedzącego obok Caroline, postawą pokazując, że nie jest tu mile widziany – a ty jesteś? – zapytał.

Mark wymruczał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, przeprosił i odszedł szybko od stolika. Jego miejsce zajął Klaus i nie patrząc na wciąż zszokowaną dziewczynę zawołał kelnerkę.

Caroline westchnęła i wróciła do picia swojej kawy i jedzenia ciasta czekoladowego. Nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy tego pocałunku, więc po chwili zapytała:

-Co to miało być?

-To? – zapytał Klaus nie wiedząc o co chodzi dziewczynie.

-Pocałowałeś mnie! – krzyknęła, po czym zorientowawszy się, że ludzie się na nią patrzą, dodała ciszej – co to miało być?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i wytłumaczył, że chciał pozbyć się natrętnego chłopaka. Caroline przewróciła oczami. _Samiec alfa zaznacza swoje terytorium, _pomyślała.

-Więc o czym dziś rozmawiamy? – zapytała – Nie oddam ci dziecka i nie chce pieniędzy.

Klaus pokręcił głową i poprawił się na krześle.

-Nie chcę żebyś oddała mi dziecko, i nie będę ci wciskał na siłę pieniędzy – odpowiedział spokojnie – dziś mam dla ciebie inną propozycję.

-Niby jaką? – zapytała lekko zdenerwowana blondynka. Miała tego powoli dość. Ciągłe kłótnie o dziecko, jakieś umowy, to było chore. Mogła zrozumieć Esther, która chciałaby spotykać się z wnukiem/wnuczką, ale dlaczego Klaus chciał tego dziecka, to było poza jej pojęciem.

-Myślę, że nie będziesz zadowolona jak ci to powiem, ale uznałem to za najlepsze rozwiązanie – Caroline spokojnie słuchała, nie chcąc się zbyt wcześnie denerwować. Była w ciąży więc musiała dbać o siebie i dziecko – rozmawiałem o tym z Rebekah i Elijah, razem ustaliliśmy, że tak będzie najlepiej i dla ciebie i dla mojej matki.

-Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, jaki jest twój cudowny plan? – zapytała zdenerwowana dziewczyna.

-Chcę żebyś za mnie wyszła.

* * *

-Co?! – krzyknęła Caroline. Spodziewała się, że poprosi ją o zmianę nazwiska czy coś, ale nigdy o ślub. Przecież dopiero co zmarł jej narzeczony, a teraz miała brać ślub z jego bratem? – Chyba upadłeś na głowę!

-Uspokój się Caroline – powiedział spokojnie Klaus – jesteś w ciąży, nie możesz się tak denerwować.

-Jak mam się nie denerwować? – zapytała dziewczyna – wiesz o co pytasz? Dopiero co zmarł mój narzeczony, a ty masz czelność prosić mnie o rękę?!

-Wiem jak szalone to się wydaje, ale pomyśl tylko, dziecko będzie miało nazwisko Mikaelson, ty będziesz mogła odejść np. po roku i także zachować nazwisko. Dziecko będzie według prawa moim synem, więc będzie miało prawo do mojego majątku. Wyjdzie nam to na dobre.

Caroline patrzyła na niego bez słowa.

_To chyba zły sen, _pomyślała. Rodzina, która cały czas, gdy Caroline była z Kolem, pokazywała jak bardzo jej nie tolerują, teraz nagle pragnie aby została żoną Klausa?

-A co ty byś z tego miał? – zapytała blondynka.

Wydawało jej się dziwne, że młody mężczyzna, na dodatek bardzo przystojny, ma zamiar poświęcić swoją wolność i ożenić się z dziewczyną, tylko po to aby zadowolić swoją matkę.

-Prawnie będę miał syna, który przejmie mój majątek – odpowiedział spokojnie, i po chwili dodał – i oczywiście moja matka będzie szczęśliwa.

-I tyle? Ja pytałam co będziesz miał dla siebie samego z tego całego małżeństwa?

-Caroline, nie mam czasu szukać sobie żony – wyszeptał cicho po czym sięgnął po zamówioną przez siebie kawę i upił łyk z filiżanki – a jeśli się boisz o sex, to wierz mi, że nie chcę żebyś się ze mną kochała, gdy już weźmiemy ślub.

Blondynka przez chwilę nie wiedziała czy powinna być z tego powodu spokojna, czy raczej się martwić, że facet mówi jej, że nie chce z nią się kochać. Po chwili jednak uznała to za zapewnienie jej komfortu w małżeństwie z rozsądku. Oczywiście ona nie zamierzała się zgodzić.

-Zrezygnujesz z sexu przez cały czas, w którym miałabym być twoją żoną?

-Tak – odpowiedział Klaus bez zastanowienia.

-Jesteś chory?

-Co? – wykrzyknął głośno, po czym dodał już ciszej – oczywiście, że nie. Chcę być po prostu wierny.

Caroline upiła łyk kawy. Nie spodziewała się tego po Klausie. Z tego co wiedziała od Rebekah, mężczyzna lubił się zabawić, przyprowadzać dziewczyny do domu na jedną noc i z nikim się na poważnie nie wiązać.

I niby teraz chciał się z nią ożenić, nie zmuszać jej do sexu i nie uprawiać go z innymi kobietami?

-Przykro mi, ale… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ Klaus przeprosił ją i odebrał telefon. Rozmawiał przez chwilę z Elijah, był mocno zdenerwowany i naprzemiennie potakiwał i zaprzeczał na coś, co mówił jego brat.

-Przepraszam cię Caroline, ale muszę jechać do sądu. Odwiozę cię do domu.

-Umówiłam się na 15 z Eleną, więc zjem coś i wrócę z nią – odpowiedziała blondynka spokojnie – jedź.

Klaus pokiwał tylko głową, powiedział aby na siebie uważała i skierował się szybko w stronę zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy czarnego mercedesa.

Caroline musiała więc poczekać, aby odrzucić jego propozycję.

* * *

Wieczorem Caroline i Elena weszły do domu blondynki z zakupami. A raczej mnóstwem zakupów. Odwiedziły chyba wszystkie sklepy w galerii, a także zawitały do supermarketu. Spędziły razem miło czas, śmiejąc się i wspominając stare czasy.

Caroline nie wspomniała o propozycji Klausa, uważając, że skoro i tak ją odrzuci to nie ma sensu denerwować przyjaciółki.

Elena zaczęła robić herbatę, kiedy dziewczyny usłyszały dzwonek do drzwi. Caroline podeszła wolno do wyjścia i złapała za klamkę, otwierając drzwi.

Rebekah.

Dziewczyna stała trzęsąc się i płacząc.

-O mój Boże, co się stało? – zapytała szybko Caroline, za którą prawie natychmiast pojawiła się także brunetka.

-Nik został postrzelony…

* * *

Oto rozdział 2 ;)

Bardzo wam dziękuje za to, że czytacie i komentujecie moje opowiadanie. Nawet nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział się także wam spodoba.  
Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

Pozdrawiam.

PS. Przepraszam, że musicie tyle czekać, ale pracuje do późna i nawet nie mam kiedy pisać…


End file.
